


Fairytale

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I went with "anniversary", aomido week, prompt: free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, they'd been together for fifteen years... Fifteen fantastic years, filled with ups and down but that Shintarou didn't regret one bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

Shintarou was feeling nervous. But excited as well. So basically the things people usually felt before a big change in their lives. He had felt like that when he'd gone to university, when he'd started working as a doctor in the hospital, when he had moved in with Daiki... All experiences that he didn't regret, but that he had been just a little bit afraid before they actually came to happen. Right now he was also a bit afraid, but mostly he just felt excited, reason why he was having a bit trouble eating the food right in front of him.

“Don't you like it?” Daiki asked and he sounded a bit nervous, which didn't make much sense since he was almost always the one cooking and it rarely happened that Shintarou didn't enjoy his food. Still, maybe it had to do with the fact that it was a special meal, seeing as they were celebrating their fifteenth anniversary. God, they'd been together for fifteen years... Fifteen fantastic years, filled with ups and down but that Shintarou didn't regret one bit. “Shin?”

“Hm?” Shintarou asked, being pulled back to the here and now, “sorry, I was just thinking. Don't worry, the dinner is as delicious as always.”

When Daiki smiled, he had lost some of his nervousness, although not all. “What were you thinking about?”

“Us. And the fifteen years we've been together.”

Daiki's smile grew, “yeah, it's been a rollercoaster, umm?”

Shintarou snorted, “to say the least.”

“Remember the first time I tried to kiss you and you almost punched me?” Daiki asked in an amused tone, completely unlike the one he'd had the moment the situation he was recalling had actually happened.

“You didn't ask permission,” Shintarou replied in the same tone he always used when Daiki brought back that first failed attempt at a kiss; the one that said that he was never apologizing for that. “And the second time went much better.”

“Yeah, you were feeling sorry for almost knocking me out.”

“I don't punch with that much strenght,” Shintarou said after rolling his eyes.

“Oh, and how many times have you had that tested, Sensei?” Daiki asked in a mocking tone but Shintarou didn't rise to the taunting, instead just talking about all the damages a punch could do to someone's knuckles.

“You take all the fun of things,” Daiki complained, but he was still smiling, not looking nervous anymore. “Remember our first double date with Satsuki and Kazunari?”

Shintarou snorted, because how could he not? “You spent the whole time making sure Takao kept as far away from Momoi as possible.”

“It's Takao now, you know,” Daiki replied.

“Force of habit.”

“And anyway, I had to make sure he was a gentleman.”

Shintarou snorted, “I think after so many years with you as her best friend, she wouldn't have known what to do with one if he fell from heaven.”

Instead of pretending to be insulted, like he would have done years before, Daiki just laughed. Once upon a time they'd spent long minutes just exchanging quips, sometimes going too far, but nowadays it was all done in good fun.

“They've been together for almost as long as we have,” Daiki re-started their conversation after they spent some more seconds eating in a comfortable silence.

“Yes. People say that highschool sweethearts never last but most of us have.”

“Ryouta and Tetsu. Well, that one was obvious. Although I had my doubts after Taiga appeared...”

Shintarou snorted, “like Kise would have ever let anyone stop him from making sure Kuroko fell in love with him.”

“When do you think you'll have to call Kuroko Kise?”

“You're joking. Do you really think Kise won't be the one taking his name?”

Daiki laughed heartily, “I guess you're right. Then there's Kuroko's old captain and coach. That one was pretty obvious too.”

“Yes, it was. I guess the only unexpected one was Kagami and Murasakibara.”

“No way, Kiyoshi and Himuro was way more unexpected.”

“I think the unexpected is the fact so many of us are gay.”

“You know what they say about basketball...” Daiki said with a smirk and then he went back at remembering old experiences they'd shared, such as Shintarou's first disastrous attempt at cooking dinner or the struggle that it had been to find a couch that fitted both of their tastes.

When they finished eating, Daiki didn't immediately get up to get the promised chocolate cake, instead they just kept talking quietly, sipping their wines.

“I'm really lucky to have you in my life,” Daiki said, with nothing but honesty in his eyes and Shintarou gave him a small smile, even though he was blushing a little. While they were very honest with their feelings, it wasn't often that they said romantic things like that to each other. Still, that night was the perfect night for that.

“I'm really lucky too,” Shintarou replied and moved his hand to cover Daiki's, who took a deep breath. Then he moving his untrapped hand and suddenly there was a small box on top of the table.

“Midorima Shintarou, will you marry me?” He asked, not looking away from Shintarou's face and opening the box.

Shintarou didn't even look at it before he was going, “I can't believe this.”

Daiki's eyes immediately bulged and he was moving his hand away, but Shintarou quickly grabbed onto it and sighed, using his other hand to reach towards his pants' pocket, from where he took off a small box, equal to Daiki's except in colour. Daiki's was blue, while his was red.

He opened it, “I was going to propose tonight.”

Daiki looked shocked for some seconds and then he was laughing. Laughing like Shintarou hadn't seen in a while, gasping and with tears in his eyes, and Shintarou was pretty sure he was going to fall from the chair if he didn't calm down.

When it was obvious Daiki wouldn't be calming down any time soon, Shintarou joined because really? They had both bought engagement rings? Had both decided to propose on the same night? What was the chance?

Shintarou didn't know how long they spent like that, laughing and holding hands, but soon enough Daiki was calming down and wiping away tears with a finger.

“So, what do we do now?”

“What do you mean?” Shintarou answered, also wiping away tears and ow, his belly was hurting like it usually didn't. He wasn't used to laughing so much.

“Should one of us give back the ring?”

“Why would we?”

“Isn't it weird for both of us to go around with engagement rings?” Daiki asked with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't sound like he cared all that much and Shintarou could see him looking at the ring in the red box.

He shrugged, “it's not weird,” he grabbed his box and Daiki's left hand and then he was putting the ring, a thin silver band with small green rocks embedded, on his finger and Daiki was smiling and just staring at it. “Come on, it's your turn.”

Daiki snorted, “shouldn't I have been the first? Seeing as I proposed first. Actually, you never even proposed. You had a speech didn't you?” Shintarou blushed and Daiki laughed, “you can still say it.”

He rolled his eyes, “you already have the ring. It wouldn't make sense,” Daiki gave him a disappointed stare and Shintarou sighed. Not like he could ever say no to his boy- fiance, “I'll tell you later.”

“After we celebrate?” Daiki asked, moving his eyebrows up and down and Shintarou took it as a compliment how even though they'd been having sex for more than a decade, not really changing much over the years, Daiki was always excited about it. Well, so was he, he just hide it better.

Since Daiki was busy with his ring, Shintarou grabbed the blue box, but didn't immediately take the ring out, instead just stared at it. The band was silver, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Daiki had chosen a ring with a dark blue diamond. It wasn't that big or even that shining but it still... screamed Daiki.

Shintarou looked at him, who had drawn his attention away from his left hand and was now staring at Shintarou with a small and content smile and thought, “this is it. There's no going back to it,” and giving an answering smile, he put the ring on.

“We're getting married,” Shintarou murmured.

“We are,” Daiki gave back and then they just smiled stupidily at each other, completely forgetting about the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> And this week is over... I hope everyone enjoyed my really fluffy and sweet fics (I think this one might take the cake) :)


End file.
